


Football Team

by jonnorsmut



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: A High School Football Team, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Condoms don't exist apparently, Double Penetration, Dubious Morality, Face-Fucking, Lots of come, Lots of it, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Power Bottom Connor, Riding, Rimming, Skype Call, Skype Sex, Tongue Fucking, Top Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorsmut/pseuds/jonnorsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Team

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags if you actually decide to read. I saw some posts on tumblr about Connor's football team and this happened. If you're not comfortable with some of the stuff that happens, I'd recommend to skip the second and third part of this. Also, just wanted to say that as long as people continue writing Jonnor I will too no matter what. Specially since we don't even know what happened after 3x10. As you probably already know I have a hard time keeping up with my chaptered fics but I'll finish them for sure. I have a few other ideas for one shots but they're pretty dark, so if you're interested let me know. I was actually thinking of writing a couple stories without any explicit content so if you'd like that let me know too. Again I'm sorry for this and for any mistakes you find (I'm lazy af).

“Hey bubba we’re leaving, we’ll be back in a few hours. You sure you don’t want to come?” Lena asks standing at the door to Jude’s shared room.

It was Saturday night and the whole family was going out to celebrate Callie and Brandon getting into the college they had chosen. But Jude decided to miss the celebration since it was going to be the only Saturday Connor would be able to Skype before coming to visit in two weeks. Both Callie and Brandon understood and decided they would do another celebration the next day to have the whole family together, since they couldn’t reschedule the reservations they had for tonight.

“No thanks,” Jude replies looking up from his tablet. “Have fun!” he smiles at her and goes back to his game.

Truth is, Jude was really happy they were all leaving, so he and Connor could do something they hadn’t done in quite a while. Which is much harder for Jude, living in a house with 6 people.

Closer to the time they agreed on, Jude opens his laptop and logs in to his Skype ID. Sitting on his bed, he waits a couple minutes until Connor’s name shows he’s online. Just as he’s about to start a call he received an incoming call from his boyfriend. He doesn’t wait more than one second to answer.

A few seconds later, the sandy blonde haired boy shows up on his screen and his smile widens when the boy is smiling at him just as big.

“Hey Jude!” Connor says cheerfully.

“Hi baby!” Jude responds and sees a blush creeping on Connor’s face.

Just like any other time Jude calls him that, Connor feels his face getting warm and his stomach fluttering.

“Sorry you missed your family’s dinner” Connor says with a guilty look.

“Nah don’t worry. I’d rather spend this time with you, they understand”

“Well are you ready to receive me in a couple weeks?” the blonde asks cheering up.

“Of course! I’m so excited you’re coming to visit. Maybe this time we can finish what we started last time” Jude says smirking.

Connor starts stuttering and blushing even redder. “Uh, y-yeah. Um, I’d like that” he manages to say.

“So how was your week?” the brunette decides to change the topic. They have a lot of time so the rest can wait a little longer.

“Ugh pretty exhausting! I love playing football but after school practices everyday is a lot!”

“Well at least you’re enjoying it right?”

“Yeah of course. They guys have been so nice to me even after I came out to them”

“You told them?” Jude asked sounding a bit shocked.

“Well yeah. I mean the whole point of coming here was so I can be myself”

“Ok yeah that makes sense. So they don’t treat you different or something”

“Nope. Just a little teasing for talking so much about my hot boyfriend in San Diego” Connor answers smirking, and now it’s Jude’s turn to blush.

“Ha ha very funny”

“What, you don’t believe me?”

“I mean have you seen yourself?” Jude asks rhetorically, “You’re the hot one here”

“That’s where you're wrong Judicorn” Connor snickers, “You’re definitely the hottest guy ever. With those big beautiful brown eyes, that amazing smile and laughter, those soft hands, those long pasty white legs, and let’s not talk about your massive co-“ Connor is cut off by his mom opening the door to his room and Jude almost chokes on his own saliva.

“Hey Con, I’m going out with Sally. I’ll be back in a few hours. Dinner’s in the oven and if you need anything just call” she says smiling at him, seeing him in front of the computer, and on the other side of the screen a very flushed Jude.

Connor clears his throat before replying, “Okay mom, see ya”

“Bye Jude!” she says looking at the screen.

“Bye Mrs. Stevens” the brunette answers softly.

With that she closes the door as she leaves. Connor waits until he hears the front door closing and the engine of his mother’s car starting. After that he breathes a sigh of relief.

“That’s was close” he mutters, mostly to himself.

“You think?” Jude smirks, “Now what were you saying about my massive what?”

“Shut up!” Connor laughs, “Are we doing this or not?” he asks when he composes himself.

“You bet!”

Both boys got up from their beds to retrieve some of the stuff they would be using. Connor reached to his bedside table to take out the bottle of lube he managed to buy the other day for when he goes to visit Jude. While the younger boy went to the bathroom to bring a bottle of body lotion.

“You want to start or I start?” the blonde boy asks as soon as they’re both back on their beds.

“Go ahead” Jude answers. He moves his laptop to the side of the bed and positions himself in an angle that shows from his head to his knees.

Connor nods and moves his laptop to the center of the bed. He sits against the headboard and starts removing his shirt.

“Touch your nipples baby” Jude says the moment he sees Connor’s chest.

Connor looks at the screen and starts caressing his chest with his right hand. He moves it around both pecs, making his nipples harden. Then he looks back again to the screen and pinches one of his hard nipples biting his bottom lip.

“Use both hands” Jude instructs and Connor doesn’t wait to get both his hands on his nipples.

He pinches and flickers his fingers on both nubs until they’re impossibly hard. He continues, feeling very sensitive there and starts moaning low, still with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

He keeps doing it for another couple minutes until he’s too sensitive. He looks at the screen for approval and Jude nods knowing what Connor is silently asking. By now Jude has already taken his shirt and pants off, leaving him only in his boxers.

Connor starts sliding his hands down to remove his sweatpants and feels himself getting hard at the sight of the massive bulge on Jude’s underwear. Once they’re off he palms his dick through his boxers and squeezes, moaning a little louder.

“I wanna see your cock” he tells Jude as he continues to clutch his dick and balls through the thin fabric.

Jude looks at the screen as he moves his hands on his sides, until he reaches the waistband of his underwear. He pulls it off and his cock springs free, slapping against his stomach.

Connor whimpers at the sight of it. He quickly removes his boxers and opens his stretched legs, giving Jude a perfect view to his dick and balls, and a peek to his hole.

Jude reaches for the bottle of lotion and pours some on his right hand. He starts stroking his length slowly, covering all of it with the liquid. Some precum leaking out of his piss slit.

Connor grabs the bottle of lube next to him and pours some on his hand. He starts to stroke himself too. Sometimes grabbing his balls too and squeezing.

“You want this baby” Jude says shaking his cock and looking at Connor through the screen. “Come on, show me where you want it”

Connor moans listening to Jude say that. He bends his knees upward and spreads his legs wider, his hole on full display. That causes Jude to stroke his cock faster. Connor moves his slicked hand down and smears some of the lube around the tight ring muscle. He grabs the bottle again and slicks his fingers.

He looks at Jude for approval and when the brunette says, “do it baby” he pushes a finger inside and moans feeling the pressure it causes.

“Fuck..” Jude moans. He continues watching as Connor starts moving his finger in and out, in and out, listening to the sexiest noises he’s ever heard coming out of that sweet mouth.

After a few minutes Connor stops, only to thrust another digit in. His moans become louder and Jude grasps his cock hard to stop himself from cumming. Too soon to stop now.

Connor starts thrusting his fingers faster, curling them inside trying to find that little bundle of nerves that drives him mad. He scissors his two fingers to stretch his hole and give Jude a better view.

It causes him a great amount of pain but also a lot of pleasure. He’s incredibly tight even after doing this almost everyday to the thought of his boyfriend and his massive cock.

He adds more lube to his hand and slides a third finger in, moaning incredibly loud. Jude starts stroking his cock again, seeing Connor’s hole stretching wider.

“Fuck! You look so tight baby” Jude states as he starts stroking faster. “You’ll have to do better if you're gonna take my cock when I see you” Jude tells him panting.

That causes Connor to thrust his fingers faster, until he finds his prostate. He brings his legs closer to his chest and starts thrusting harder, all three fingers disappearing inside him.

“I’m gonna split you in half if you don’t get ready” Jude says as he strokes his dick almost reaching the edge.

Connor manages to moan even louder at that, some of his memories coming back from what they’ve done before. The last couple times they saw each other they tried to go all the way. But Connor could only take barely half of Jude’s 9-inch cock without getting hurt.

He continues to slide his fingers in and out, each time hitting his prostate dead on. One last thrust and he cums hard, screaming Jude’s name, covering his stomach and chest with his spunk, some of it landing on his face.

That causes Jude to climax almost immediately. Hearing his name coming out of his boyfriend like that. He spills a huge load all over his hand and chest.

After recovering from his orgasm Connor slips his fingers out, whimpering at the empty feeling. Jude watches and he hardens a bit, seeing Connor’s hole gaping a little. The blonde boy moves to grab his discarded shirt and wipes his hand on it. Then uses it to clean the cum off his body and face.

Jude takes another second before he reaches to his bedside table and snatches a bunch of tissues to clean his hand and body.

Once they’re both done cleaning themselves they move to sit in front of the camera again, looking at each other smiling. Jude is the first to speak.

“That was intense!” he utters, still smiling wide.

“Yeah it was awesome” the older boy replies sheepishly.

“I can’t wait to do this in person!” Jude says excitedly. “You're gonna have to stretch yourself more though. I want you to take me all the way.”

Connor sighs, “Jude I finger myself everyday! I don’t know what else to do”

“Well try something different”

“Like what?” Connor retorts crossing his arms on his chest.

“I don’t know, whatever you want”

Connor sighs again but manages a smile before he says, “Okay.” He reaches for his underwear and starts putting it back on, Jude doing the same. “I gotta go, I have lots of homework to do in advance to have our weekend free” he says leaning closer to the screen.

“Okay,” Jude nods. “Two weeks”

“Two weeks” Connor repeats.

“I love you!” the brunette says, sending a kiss towards his boyfriend on the screen.

“I love you too!” Connor responds, sending a kiss back.

They wave goodbye one last time before disconnecting the call. As soon as it’s off, Jude collapses back on his bed. It’s not long before he falls asleep, feeling really tired after that intense cyber sex session.

Meanwhile, Connor lays on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of what in the world he could do to stretch his hole wide enough to take Jude’s cock entire. He dozes off after a couple hours.

 

\--

 

Connor spends the next couple days thinking of what to do to get ready for Jude in a couple weeks. He only comes up with maybe using a carrot or a cucumber. But then he would have to throw it away cause there’s no way he’ll let his mom cook it after what he wants to do with it, and he doesn’t want it to go to waste.

For a second he thinks of getting a dildo, a big dildo, but he scratches that off immediately. There’s no way he will be able to buy that at a sex shop and buying it online is not an option, his mom would probably see it when the package arrives. He barely managed to buy the lube asking an older girl at the pharmacy to do it for him, and he’s definitely not asking anyone to buy a dildo for him.

On Tuesday, after football practice, he’s sitting on one of the benches in the locker room, only wearing his boxers, next to his locker waiting and thinking. He always waits until everyone else finishes in the showers to get in. His teammates are fine with him being gay but he wants to avoid the awkwardness of popping an unexpected boner there. He does think Jude is the hottest guy ever but that doesn’t mean he never gets turned on looking at other guys.

He usually waits for about 25 minutes before all the guys are done, but this time something else happens. After about 5 minutes since everyone went in, a guy comes out all wet with a towel draped around his waist. Connor turns to look at him and realizes is one of the seniors on the team, Chad. He moves to stand beside the bench in front of Connor and removes the towel to start drying the rest of his body.

Connor gulps looking at the guy’s ass. He doesn’t know what to do right now. Not one of them had ever questioned him why he doesn’t get in the showers with them, mostly because he has managed to do it discreetly so far. However, the guy doesn’t even seem to notice him there. He thinks to get up quickly, get in and shower quickly. But it’s too late when the guy turns to him.

“Aren’t you going to shower Stevens?” he questions looking down at him. But Connor is not paying too much attention. He has his eyes focused on the guy’s dick in front of him.

He clears his throat after registering what the older guy asked. “Uh, yeah. In a minute” he manages to say, not taking his eyes off the guy’s cock. It’s really not that impressive. 6 inches at most. But other than Jude and porn, he has never seen another dick in person so up close.

Of course Chad notices and smirks. He composes himself and puts on a serious face before speaking.

“What the hell dude! Why you looking at my dick like that?” he questions, managing to actually sound mad.

Connor finally takes his eyes from it but he can’t speak without stuttering.

“Uh- I d-didn’t. I-I’m s-s-sor-ry”

“You were definitely looking at my dick, man!” he says walking closer to Connor. Who only looks down in embarrassment. “I thought you had a boyfriend” he continues.

“I-I do!” Connor responds softly, still looking down.

“Well is he okay with you looking other guy’s dicks like that then?” he questions again, moving closer to Connor until he’s standing right in front of him. At his height and Connor sitting down, his crotch ends up right in front Connor’s face.

Connor can feel the heat radiating from the body in front of him. Now he really doesn’t know what to do. He feels incredibly hot and he’s sure his face is completely red. An idea comes to mind, thinking of Jude’s request but he’s still not too sure he should.

“Well?” the older guy says. He sets one of his hands on top of Connor’s head and pulls his hair a little to make him look up to his cock. Jude did say anything after all. “Take it” he commands.

Connor moves his hand forward and grabs the older guys shaft. He starts stroking until it’s rock hard. The older guy never loosening his hold on his hair. He keeps stroking slowly until the guy grips his hair hard again and makes him look up to him.

“Open your mouth” he instructs and Connor follows his orders, opening his mouth. The football player levels his head to his cock again and pushes all the way inside, making Connor gag. “Choke on it bitch” he says holding Connor there. He feels Connor’s throat closing around his cock. He pulls back after seeing Connor struggling to breathe only to allow him to take a breath and thrust back in.

He continues to fuck his mouth, making Connor gag several times. He pulls out when he feels close to release. He lets Connor lick his length a little more before moving back.

“Get up” he orders. Connor stands up and stays still in front of him. He reaches forward and yanks the boy’s boxers down. Once he steps out of them he instructs again. “Turn around and bend over” Connor moves and does as he’s told.

The older guy kneels and licks at his hole, causing Connor to moan. He fucks him with his tongue a couple times before moving back and spitting on his hole. He gets up and spits on his dick to slick it up more. Then moves forward again and lines up his cock to Connor’s entrance. He grabs his hips and pushes all the way inside without stopping.

“Fuck!” he curses out once he’s seated inside the younger boy. “You’re so fucking tight” he breathes out as he starts thrusting.

Connor’s still trying to recover but after a couple minutes he recovers and starts whimpering and moaning loud, feeling the older guy pounding into him.

Chad tightens his grip on Connor’s hips as he increases the speed and force of his thrust, almost digging his nails into his skin. Connor gets louder feeling the drag of the older guy’s dick inside him.

Many of the players start coming out of the shower. Some of them after being done with their shower, but most of them to see who was doing that noise in the locker room. In just a couple minutes, the entire team is surrounding the two boys fucking in the locker room.

The older guy slows down, feeling eyes on him, but keeps thrusting hard. “You can join in if you want. I’m sure Stevens won’t mind” he tells the crowd of boys surrounding them.

One of the younger guys on the team (although older than Connor) moves forward dropping his towel. He walks to stand on the other side of the bench Connor is bending over. He starts jerking himself, trying to get hard fast.

Connor doesn’t notice, since he’s looking down trying to get himself together, until the other guy grips his hair, making him look up to his cock standing in front of his face. He glances up for a second to see who’s the guy and notices it’s one of the sophomores of the team, Luke.

The sophomore slaps his cock on Connor’s face until the younger boy opens his mouth and he slides his dick inside. He’s not that big either but that doesn’t stop him from gagging every time the older guy pushes in through his throat.

Connor feels like he’s going to explode. After a while they fall into a rhythm. When Chad pushes inside, Connor swallows more of Luke’s cock. He doesn’t notice the nearly 10 other guys standing around them, stroking their cocks while watching Connor getting fucked from both sides. Most of the team decided to leave though, not even batting an eye at the scene playing in front of them.

After a few minutes Connor feels Chad’s thrusts getting lazy, meaning he’s close to release. He manages to thrust hard a few times, slamming against Connor’s prostate. Connor cums untouched clenching around the older guy, which causes him to reach his climax. He spills inside Connor but pulls out before finishing and shooting the last few drops to Connor’s ass. Connor moaning around his cock almost sends Luke over the edge but he manages to stop it. He wants to try that ass too.

Both older guys switch positions. Luke doesn’t waste a minute to push inside Connor. While Chad makes him lick his cock clean. After he’s done, he moves back to allow another guy to get closer. This time a really buff guy, a senior, stands in front of Connor’s face and pushes his dick inside.

It doesn’t take long for Luke to reach his orgasm, pulling out before shooting his load to Connor’s hole. After smearing it all over his ass he walks back to recover from his intense orgasm.

The buff guy takes his opportunity. He pulls out of Connor’s mouth and makes him stand up straight. He sits on the bench, a leg on each side and brings Connor on top of him. After positioning his cock at Connor’s entrance he pulls him down by his hips and curses when he feels Connor’s walls around his dick. He starts moving him up and down by grabbing his hips and after a couple minutes when Connor starts doing it by himself using the guy’s legs for support, he lays back on the bench but keeps his hands on Connor’s hips.

Four other guys move to stand on both sides of the bench, right in front of Connor. Offering their cocks for Connor to suck. He sucks each of them while riding the other guy’s cock until he feels him shoot his load inside him.

He pushes Connor up to stand and let another guy take his place. As soon as the new guy is sitting under him, Connor grabs his cock, lining it to his hole and sinks down, taking the whole length at once. He starts riding him while the remaining guys feed him with their cocks. A couple of them not being able to wait to get inside him shoot their loads in his mouth and on his face.

“Fuck Stevens! You really know how to ride cock” the guy fucking him at the moment says panting. When he feels his release coming he pushes Connor up and shoots his load on his hole, some of it going inside. He gets up and joins the rest of the guys that stayed to watch after their turn.

One of the last two guys takes his place but turns Connor to face him before pulling him down on his cock. By now he gets in easy. Connor supports himself on the guy’s chest as he rides him. A few minutes later the remaining guy stands opposite of the guy fucking into Connor.

He sets a hand on Connor’s shoulder and the boy stops his movements. He pushes him forward until his chest is pressed against the other guy so he can see the cock buried deep inside him. He moves forward and positions his cock against Connor’s puffy hole, on top of the cock already inside of him. He waits a second and starts pushing in. The head pops in and Connor whines loudly, feeling the burn at his rim. He keeps pushing until he’s all the way inside, along with the other guy’s cock, leaving Connor panting.

After a couple minutes of waiting for Connor to adjust, he starts thrusting. They keep going like that until they find a rhythm. When one pushes in, the other one pulls out. The only thing you could hear were Connor’s loud moaning and some of the guys cursing as they jerk themselves to a second or third orgasm while watching the blonde boy getting fucked.

They keep a steady rhythm. Sometimes increasing the pace and sometimes increasing the force of their thrusts. Connor had already cummed a couple of times but he was already nearing another release, feeling both cocks inside him brushing against his prostate. A few minutes later both guys still inside him and start cumming inside the boy. Connor moans feeling the hot liquid shooting inside him and reaches another orgasm, shooting his load on the guy’s chest.

They both pull out of him and Connor whimpers at the loss. He can actually feel his hole gaping and some of the cum inside him running down his legs. They let him go and Connor collapses face down on the bench.

The guys still in the locker room use the towels to clean all of the cum that fell on the floor. They get dressed each at their own pace and leave an exhausted Connor alone in the locker room.

After some time, Connor manages to get up on shaky legs. He still feels really tired but he manages to get up and go in the showers. He washes all the cum off his body and nudges a finger to his hole, trying to get rid of the remaining cum inside him. He whimpers when he feels how sensitive he feels there but finishes the job. He gets out, gets dressed and finally leaves the school to head home.

 

\--

 

The next day after practice he didn’t know what to expect after everything that happened the day before. He still stayed behind in the locker rooms to wait for the rest of the team to finish showering. Soon enough, a group of guys came out. All of them wet, not even bothering to put on a towel anymore. The same guy that started everything the last time asked him if he was ready, to which Connor only nodded and they got started.

Just like yesterday, they all took turns at fucking Connor, whether it was his mouth or his asshole. Connor actually noticed that there were a few more guys than yesterday. When they were all done and he was covered in cum, he did the same thing as the day before, he took a shower, got dressed and went home.

It went on like that for the rest of the week, following the same routine. By the end of it, it was almost the entire football team using him after practice. Connor did pay attention to all of their dicks and realized none of them were even close to Jude’s size, so until he saw him the next weekend, he thought all of that might be enough to prepare him for Jude.

The following week went by the same. Although a couple days the soccer team had practice at the same time so they were in the locker room afterwards. When they saw what was happening, some of them actually joined in.

Related or not, the team started playing better during all this time and they seemed to be closer too. The guys started calling Connor “Cowboy Stevens” since he spent a lot of time riding them, even though they used other positions, most of them time Connor ended up riding most of them. The coach actually asked why they called him that to which most of the guys laughed and one of them shouted, “He’s a good rider!” which resulted in the entire team bursting out laughing. Connor just smiled awkwardly while blushing.

Weekend finally came and it was time to go to San Diego to visit his boyfriend and spend the whole weekend with him. Connor had packed his bags on Thursday and after practice and everything else on Friday, his mom picked him up and took him to the train station.

 

\--

 

As soon as he gets off the train he is met by a body slamming against him and thin arms wrapping around him. He drops his bags and hugs back the boy in front of him.

“I missed you” Jude says softly nuzzling against Connor’s neck, breathing in his scent that he’s missed for the past month since he saw him last.

“I missed you too” Connor answers wrapping his arms tighter around the skinny boy.

After a moment they pull back from their embrace. They look at each other and bask in each other’s presence. The moment ends with Connor smashing his lips against Jude’s in a passionate kiss. A few seconds later Jude pulls back panting.

“Mama is waiting outside” he tells Connor.

“Let’s go then” Connor smiles at him.

They take one of Connor’s bags each and tangle their hands together as they walk to the exit of the station.

“Hi Connor nice to see you!” Lena says when she sees both boys approaching the car.

“Good to see you too!” Connor replies cheerfully.

They put Connor’s bags in the trunk, get in and begin the 15-minute drive home. _Home_. Connor thinks. Even if he’s living in LA now, being with Jude will always be home.

As soon as they arrive they run upstairs to Jude’s shared room and put away Connor’s stuff. They have a little make out session on Jude’s bed before Lena calls them to come down for dinner.

After dinner they spend the rest of the evening just enjoying each other’s company, playing video games, watching a movie and stealing many kisses throughout the evening.

When it’s time to go to bed, they say good night to Jude’s moms and head to Jude’s room. They set up a sleeping bag next to his bed as his moms didn’t want them to share a bed at night. Jude tried to protest, arguing that even if they wanted to, they couldn’t do anything with Jesus in the room, but they didn’t cave.

 

\--

 

The next day starts with them doing the same thing they did last night. Though after breakfast they decided to go outside and play catch for a while. But it ended up in a wrestling match and Connor pinning Jude down. This time though, Connor does lean in and kisses Jude.

They go back inside and watch a movie while waiting for lunch. Later when everyone is sitting around the kitchen table they talk and Jude’s siblings ask Connor how’s everything in LA. They continue talking and all of them say their plans for the evening which makes Jude smirk a little before anyone notices. After lunch everyone starts leaving. Mariana and Jesus go meet with Nick and Lexi, while Brandon goes to work and Callie heads to Mike’s apartment to hang out with AJ.

Jude and Connor stay to help his moms clean up but they leave them alone to go get ready for their date night. After they finish cleaning they head back to Jude’s room and spend about half an hour playing on Jude’s tablet before his moms come to say they’re leaving and to call for whatever they need.

“So…” Jude says turning to look at Connor where they’re laying on his bed.

“So…” Connor retorts.

“Did you prepare yourself?” Jude asks bluntly.

“Of course I did baby” Connor says with a sly smile.

“How did you do it?” Jude inquires.

“Lots of practice” he smirks.

“So do you wanna?” the brunette boy asks, deciding not to push the matter further.

“Yes”

Jude turns his body to Connor. He reaches forward and places his hand on Connor’s face, caressing his cheek. They stare at each other for a couple minutes, just enjoying finally being in each other’s presence. Slowly, Jude leans forward never breaking eye contact and presses his lips against Connor’s.

The kiss starts chaste. Jude pulls back a little and they look at each other again when Connor opens his eyes. “I love you.” Jude says.

“I love you too” Connor replies softly.

Jude sets his other hand on Connor’s face and leans in again. This time they move their lips trying to deepen the kiss. Jude licks across Connor’s lips begging for entrance which Connor easily allows, parting his lips and moaning when Jude snakes his tongue inside.

They keep going for some time, both tongues battling for dominance. Jude starts moving his hands down from Connor’s face until he reaches his waist. Connor takes this opportunity to bring his arms up to set them around Jude’s neck. With their new position, Jude starts kissing with more passion and Connor imitates his boyfriend. It gets really heated and they both feel the sweat running through their bodies.

They pull apart to take a breath and Jude takes advantage of the pause to remove Connor’s t-shirt slowly, pulling it over his head when Connor lifts his arms up. Their lips reconnect immediately but quickly after Connor makes a work to remove Jude’s t-shirt too. Their kiss gets more heated and soon enough they’re both just in their underwear, without having separated their lips for more than 5 seconds.

Jude makes a move to push Connor to lay back on his bed while he straddles his waist. He starts trailing kisses from Connor’s jaw and down to his neck while the blond boy pulls his hair slightly. Soon after he starts sucking and nipping on his neck, marking Connor as purple spots start to show. He starts kissing down to his collarbone while caressing Connor’s sides with his hands. He stops on one of Connor’s nipples and sucks it into his mouth. Connor whimpers, feeling Jude stimulating one of his most sensitive areas. When the nub is hard enough he starts nipping on it, pulling it between his teeth and causing Connor to groan. After he’s done with it he moves to the other one to repeat the same process.

He keeps trailing down kisses on Connor’s upper body. He kisses, sucks and bites. Almost as if he’s marking his property. He licks around his navel and then sucks on it which drives Connor insane. When he reaches the waistband of his boxer briefs he looks up to Connor to seek approval but the other boy is facing the ceiling and his eyes are close, so he pulls it off and Connor’s cock slaps against his abs. That makes Connor look to Jude’s direction, waiting to see what the brunette would do next.

Connor whines when Jude completely ignores his cock and starts trailing kisses on both of his legs, Jude making it a mission to worship and mark all of his body. When the brunette reaches his feet he sets them both side by side and starts licking the both from the heel to the tip of his toes. After he’s done with both he sucks both big toes inside his mouth which causes Connor to arch his back off the bed.

Jude leaves his feet and moving again up Connor’s body. He starts opening Connor’s legs and continues to nip until he reaches his inner thighs, almost close to his crotch.

“Jude…” Connor whines.

He decides to stop teasing the boy by licking and sucking both of his balls into his mouth while he strokes his length with his hand. He gives a couple licks from the base to the tip of Connor’s cock before he swallows it all down. He starts bobbing his head up and down, enjoying the sounds he’s bringing out from his boyfriend. Connor writhes and tries to arch his back but Jude’s hands on his hips keep him down.

“Jude… please” Connor gasps when he’s getting close to release.

Jude pulls off from his cock with a pop and licks it a couple times more, paying special attention to his slit. He licks his balls one last time, and licks his perineum, applying extra pressure in that area, until he’s met with his beautiful pink hole. He pushes Connor’s legs up to have better access and when it’s on full display he licks across it with the flat of his tongue.

Connor moans feeling the wet muscle there but then lets out a loud whimper when he feels it intruding his hole. Jude starts tongue fucking him enjoying the taste of his boyfriend who sets his hand on his scalp and alternates between pushing his head and pulling him from his hole.

After a few minutes he pulls out his tongue and moves up to smash his lips against Connor’s in a passionate kiss. He snakes his tongue inside his mouth so he can taste himself and he moans when his boyfriend pulls his hair. They pause for a second and Connor moves forward to tug at Jude’s underwear. The boy gets the message and pulls it off and straddles Connor’s chest.

Connor starts stroking his massive length and his mouth waters seeing his boyfriend’s massive cock in front of his face. A few minutes later Jude grabs Connor’s head from behind and brings him up. Connor opens his mouth and Jude doesn’t waste a second to thrust inside. He starts fucking his mouth, holding him in place with both hands. Connor takes him like a champ without gagging too much. He doesn’t take the whole length but Jude decides to try something. He stops his thrusts and grabs Connor’s head from the side. He starts pushing in slowly, going past his throat until Connor’s nose is pressed to his pubes. Jude moves one of his hands to Connor’s throat and he can actually feel his cock through the skin. When he notices his boyfriend struggling to breathe and some tears running down his cheeks he pulls out entirely.

He sits on Connor’s stomach and waits for the boy to recover. When he sees him breathing normally again he asks, “You ready?”

Connor clears his throat and replies, “Yes I want you to fuck me”

Hearing Connor’s voice all hoarse and raspy goes straight to Jude’s dick. He moves to get up but Connor stops him grabbing his arm. The blonde boy moves his hand underneath the pillow and pulls out a bottle of lube to hand it to Jude.

“Where did you get this?” he asks inspecting the bottle.

“Does it matter?” he retorts still sounding hoarse. Jude shakes his head no.

He moves to kneel between Connor’s legs and pushed them up until he knees are pressed to his chest. He opens the bottle of lube and squirts some of it on his hand. He warms it up a bit before he starts smear it across Connor’s hole. Without any warning, he pushes two fingers inside and they slide in easily. Connor whines at the intrusion. He moves a little forward and stops Jude by grabbing his wrist.

“No, stop. I’m ready” he says breathless.

“You sure?” Jude asks concerned.

“Yes. You told me to prepare so I’m ready”

“Okay” he replies nodding.

Jude pulls his fingers out and coats his length with lube. Once he’s slick enough he sets Connor’s legs on his shoulders and lines up his cock with his entrance. He leans down, practically bending Connor in half until his face is inches apart from Connor’s. They stare at each other never breaking eye contact, just looking at the love each expresses with their eyes.

The moment ends a couple minutes later when Jude grabs the base of his shaft and starts pushing inside. Once the head pops in he starts moving in slowly. He looks at Connor who has his mouth wide open in a silent scream as Jude bottoms out.

“Fuck… you’re still so tight” Jude says panting.

Connor doesn’t say anything for a while and Jude doesn’t move, waiting for Connor to adjust. He knew it was going to be a challenge with Jude’s massive size. Even after taking two dicks once, he still feels like Jude is going to rip his asshole apart. He closes his mouth and starts breathing through his nose only, trying to relax and ease the pain.

“Move!” he tells Jude once he feels ready enough.

Jude pulls out until only the head is inside and slams back inside, causing Connor to scream. He starts with a slow rhythm, trying to make this last as long as possible. He knows right now he’s the only one feeling the most pleasure but he sets out a mission to make Connor feel just as good. Connor starts scratching Jude’s back to release some tension of the feel of Jude’s cock splitting him open. After one particular thrust directly to his prostate, he drags his nails from Jude’s shoulders down to his lower back, almost drawing out blood.

Jude curses and continues to thrust, trying to hit the same spot over and over again. He succeeds and Connor digs his nail harder. He leans down and kisses Connor passionately. He starts thrusting harder. Connor scratches hard and Jude retaliates by biting his lips, both of their moans muffles by their mouths.

Connor starts feeling close to release, even though he wants to keep going so much longer. He pulls back from the kiss and with both hands tries to make Jude stop.

“Wait… I’m close” he mutters.

“So?” Jude asks having trouble to steady his breathing.

“I wanna try something,” when Jude stares with a questioning look he continues, “I wanna ride you.”

Jude feels his cock twitch just thinking about it. He pulls out of Connor and smirks hearing the whine the boy lets out at the empty feeling. They change positions, with Jude laying on his back and Connor straddling his lap. Connor stands on his knees and grabs Jude’s cock to line it up to his hole. When he finds it he sinks down taking the whole length at once. He wails and sets his hands on Jude’s chest to steady himself.

“Fuck” Jude screams feeling Connor clenching deliciously around his cock and puts his hands on his hips to help him move.

Soon enough he realizes Connor doesn’t need any help when the boy starts bouncing on his cock. He starts slow but after a few minutes he increases the pace. Connor starts moaning louder feeling Jude reach even deeper inside him. he continues to bounce, with a few pauses every now and then to rest a little.

Jude is amazed at how well his boyfriend is handling himself. He grips hips tighter and every time Connor stops to rest he takes the opportunity to thrust up until Connor starts again.

After some time and trying different angles, Connor finally finds his prostate and continues to ride and bounce harder, striking that same spot ever single time.

“Fuck… I’m… close” Jude says digging his nails into Connor’s waist.

“Me… too” Connor responds panting.

The only thing you could hear in the room are their moans and the sound of Connor’s ass slapping against Jude’s skin. Connor starts clenching more on Jude’s dick. Wanting them to finish at the same time, Jude moves one of his hands to Connor’s cock to jerk him off till release, but his boyfriend bats his hand away when he’s barely touched it.

Their moans start to get desperate but with one more hit to his prostate, Connor screams and throws his head back as he cums across Jude’s stomach and chest. At the same time, feeling Connor clenching around him impossibly tight, Jude groans and spills his load inside his boyfriend. Once Connor is done he bounces a little on Jude’s cocks, feeling it twitch inside him as he fills him up. When the brunette is done, Connor collapses on top of him, Jude’s dick still inside him.

After a few minutes when they come down from their post orgasmic high, Jude lifts Connor up a bit to pull out from him. As soon as he’s off, Connor whimpers and clenches his hole to keep Jude’s load inside him. With some difficulty, Jude rolls them over until Connor is laying again on his back. He pushes his legs up and once he has a good look, he notices he’s boyfriend is still clenching.

“Let go” he orders softly.

Connor relaxes and groans when he feels some of the cum dribbling out of him.

“Fuck!” Jude curses when he sees Connor’s hole gaping and quivering as it drips his load. He leans down and starts licking it as it comes out but keeps it in his mouth. He continues his job of cleaning Connor’s hole, sometimes snaking his tongue inside, tasting himself and Connor’s insides. Once he has a good amount of cum in his mouth he moves up and kisses Connor to feed him his load. Connor moans into the kiss, loving the salty taste of Jude and swallows all of it.

When he’s done with it, Jude moves to lay beside Connor who moves to face his boyfriend as well. They look at each other’s eyes and don’t say a thing, only enjoying their company and the love in their eyes. Jude breaks the moment by pressing his lips to Connor’s and when he pulls back he says softly:

“I love you.”

“I love you too”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me! But if you're gonna try to shame me, fuck off. I don't give a shit if you didn't notice.
> 
> If you have any prompts, comment or send them to my tumblr: [jonnorsmut](http://jonnorsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> No limits. Kinky is better.  
> 


End file.
